Twist It!
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Darren Shan, Larten Crepsley, Vanez Blane, Gavner Purl and Kurda Smahlt are playing the game of doom, Twister! Uh what? Why does everyone looked so interested and gathered up to watch? Even the princes?


**Author's note: **AHHH! What exactly am I writing O_O;? Okay... so... this is a random thought I have... it's been bothering me so I just decide to write it down, or type it down, to be precise

English is not my first language so I kinda struggled with the grammars and all :P

* * *

**Twist It!  
**

"I'm so bored." Gavner whined. He put both of his feet up the table. Crepsley was looking up at the ceiling, sighing, silently agreeing with the younger vampire. "Do you have something fun to do?"

Crepsley shook his head lightly. "The staring game."

"No!" Gavner objected. "I never best you at that game. So annoying."

"_The Game_."

"...I lost." He rolled his eyes.

"Me too."

"How are you meant to play _The Game_ if one mention of it can make you lose?"

"Nobody can win on _The Game_. No one. Unless it is someone who does not know the rule." He said, still blankly staring at the white ceiling. Gavner blinked and followed Crepsley staring at the ceiling as well.

"What's there?"

"Cracks." He answered quickly. Gavner nodded and soon they were busy staring at the ceiling.

"Mr Crepsley." Darren came and saw the two vampires are staring up. He looked up, trying to figure out what they're staring at. Because he can't find anything up there, he keeps staring.

"How are you guys?" Vanez approached with his usual big grin. Not so long after that, he was staring at the ceiling as well.

Kurda stepped near the table and stared at the vampires. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Uh." Crepsley snapped. "Nothing." The rest of the vampires just rolled their eyes and sighed in disappointment (what do you expect from a bored person). "Why were you people staring at the ceiling?"

"I thought there were something up there. You guys looked so serious and into it." Vanez shrugged.

"Hey, game master." Gavner poked him on his shoulder. "What game do you have in stock?"

"Monopoly." He said, sarcastically. "The blind game, greedy pig, pin the tail on the donkey game, tic-tac-toe, hang man..."

"And the lame game list continues." Gavner added. "Do we have any _real _game?"

"Seven minutes in heaven." Everyone stared at whoever it is who said that. It was Darren. "U-uh... was it that bad?"

"Yes since there are no females." Crepsley coughed.

"It's not that bad." Vanez smirked. "It will work with guys too!"

"I think so too." Kurda smiled, Gavner nodded.

"See? The odds are against you, Larten!" He smacked Crepsley's back playfully. "Darren, I'm surprised you know this game." The half-vampire blushed. "So, everyone knows how it works right?"

"You people want to kiss each other _that_ bad?"

"Well, no... not really..." Vanez hesitated. "Do you guys?" Everyone shook their head lightly. "I suppose that means no game."

"Ah!" Kurda clasped his hands together. "_Twister_!"

"Where?" Gavner looked around cautiously.

"Not an actual twister. _Twister_ the game!"

"I lost the game." Crepsley mumbled under his breath (oh I lost the game a lot during the time I make this fic). "By _Twister_, do you mean the game where you get tangled up?"

"Yes." Kurda nodded. "Does anyone has a crayon or something that I can colour with?" He asked cheerfully. Everyone stared at him (he's the one making map, yes, if you don't remember). "Oh right. I have my own." He grinned and ran to his room, getting some paintbrush. A few minutes later, he came back with several tools for... doodling.

He crouched and rolled open the huge paper that he has been holding. Then, he taped the edges of it to the ground and painted blue, yellow, red and green circles in _random_ order, to make it even more complicated. When he's done, he looked up, "Who's gonna be referring us, considering everyone want to take place in the game?"

Everyone looked around the room. "Harkat would."

Harkat, who apparently just arrived, have a questioning look on his face. "I would... what?"

"Be a referee. You know how to play _Twister _don't you?" Vanez grinned when he saw Harkat shook his head. "So, the point is you call out a colour, either green, red, blue or yellow. Then, you have to say a body part along with it, left foot, right foot, left hand, right hand. Watch carefully, though. Someone might fight over one spot." He explained. "And you have to decide who touched the circle first."

Harkat nodded, he mouthed the word _this is gonna be funny._

All five participants, Darren, Crepsley, Gavner, Kurda and Vanez stood outside the paper, getting ready of what to come. The little-person called out, "Left hand, yellow."

Crepsley was the first to touch the yellow-coloured circle, followed by Kurda then Gavner, Vanez and Darren. So far so good... let's see if they can handle the next one.

"Right foot, blue."

Darren was the first to move. He placed his right foot to the spot that Crepsley almost took and the half-vampire put his foot down just before Crepsley could. "No!" He groaned. He spotted another blue spot, close to Darren's head. He quickly set his right foot there, his crotch slight rubbing the back other vampire's head. They both blushed a lot.

While Vanez took the vacant spot near him, Gavner stepped his foot beside him, just a second before Kurda did. The blond growled and he saw the only blue coloured circle on the edge, the worst that you will ever get. He stretched his right foot there, almost forming a split. He shivered, glaring at Gavner, who is grinning in joy.

Harkat's stitched lips formed a smile. "Right hand, green."

Vanez stretched his arm, reaching for a green circle. He was in the most comfortable situation where your left hand is on the left, right foot down, right hand on the right though the situation did not last for more than a second. With all his might, Kurda touched the green spot, just right next to Vanez's left hand. He can feel the blond vampire's chest on his head now...

Gavner stretched his right arm to the circle close to him. His arm length is now not even has a centimeter gap from Kurda's lap, close to his crotch as well... The Vampire General gulped and breathes heavier than before.

In the other edge, two vampires are having a match of their own. Once again, Darren stole a convenience spot that originally is reserved for his mentor. The back of his head rubbed against his member, this time. Crepsley let out a small squeal that successfully grabbed everyone's attention, even the princes that just walked in.

To their bad luck, a few people gathered to see the ultimate game of vampire _Twister_. Some who doesn't even know how to play it are still amused.

Seba could not hide his grin seeing the five different vampires being tangled up in a knot. Well, not really. It was only the half-vampire Darren Shan with full-vampire Larten Crepsley and the prince-to-be Kurda Smahlt with the Vampire General Gavner Purl, as well as the game master, Vanez Blane.

The three princes, Paris Skyle, Arrow and _even _Mika Ver Leth can't hold back their smiles. Too bad Vancha March is not there. He would love to watch the game... or even _play_ it himself!

Harkat chuckled. "Left foot, red."

This time, with a red face, Crepsley is determined to steal Darren's circle. He set his left foot to a nearest and most convenient place. Before he could throw a victory smirk, Darren stepped on the other spot, stealing Vanez's. Apparently, the spot that Crepsley took was not the spot that Darren was going for. Ergh! Rotten luck, Crepsley!

Either way... they are being tangled up in a freaky situation... Darren's head keep moving (unintentionally...), rubbing against his member, which is starting to get hard as the time passes.

"Mr Crepsley-! Ahn!" Darren moaned as a bone on his neck moved a bit, making a cracking sound. However, it seems that everybody was not listening to the cracking sound... they were listening to Darren's moan and looking at their red faces that can challenge a steamed squid's!

Both Kurda and Vanez set their feet on the same circle. Harkat shouted, "Vanez first!" The blond vampire cursed softly and he moved his left foot down diagonally. Whoopsie! Gavner took the spot! Kurda shot an angry glare at the Vampire General and before anyone could realise it, he threw himself down, following the gravity.

BAM!

The world came crashing down. Below Kurda was Gavner and Vanez, they both fell as the blond fell. Curse you, Kurda!

Everyone laughed at them. "He took a wise decision." Paris chuckled. "Instead of trying to hang on with pain, he threw himself down and bring his enemies doomed with him."

All left is Crepsley and Darren, still fighting for dominance. They both groaned in pain, but to everyone's ears, they were _moaning _(to my ears, actually, heehee xD). They will have to deal with a lot of gossips after this... but it'll be another story! Crepsley closed his eyes, sweats trailed down his cheeks, both from the pressure and the sudden loss of pride in front of all the vampires.

Kurda, Gavner and Vanez stood up, rubbing their aching bodies. A few people in the room cheered for Crepsley, the rest for Darren. It's amazing how many people have gathered to see the foolish _Twister _game...

"Quit being naughty here, you guys!" Gavner laughed.

_Naughty? _Both vampires snapped and threw a killing glare at Gavner. The Vampire General screamed in horror and ran to his room. Kurda rolled his eyes, following Gavner, Vanez as well.

Darren groaned the last moan and fell to the ground with a soft "ah..." Crepsley fell on top of him, making him shouted the word "AH!"

The other vampires in the room laughed at the scene as the two players left closed their eyes and sighed in relief that it was all over.

Or is it?

Hell no! They will have heaps of hard time dealing with all these _moaning _business before it spreads to everyone... or even worse, to the vampaneze's ears!

**End**

**

* * *

**

This is the order in which Kurda painted the colours.

**Y B R G Y**  
**G Y G B R**  
**R B G R Y**  
**B G R Y B**

Last shit from me... please review? :D I'm going to make more if you like it ;]


End file.
